


Have you ever?

by FreyaTakeThat



Category: Eddie the Eagle (2016)
Genre: M/M, Taron Egerton/Hugh Jackman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 03:32:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6736357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreyaTakeThat/pseuds/FreyaTakeThat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eddie Edwards is upset after a bad jump, so Bronson Peary comes to cheer him up. He also wants to tell him something...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have you ever?

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if there are any mistakes.

Eddie Edwards was in a horrible mood. Recently he had broken a finger on his hand doing a training jump. He had no idea what had gone wrong, but instead of landing safely on the legs after a 70 meter jump he was rolling down the slope. His coach Bronson Peary ran to him to see the damage done, and though it was not too bad – just a finger – it was unpleasant and painful. What a stupid situation! Eddie had done loads of 70 meter jumps already and still keeps falling for no apparent reason. Europe Cup in Austria is only in a week, but he won’t be able to participate in it because of this bloody broken finger.

There was no need to stay in hospital, so Eddie was sitting on his bed in the room in the training camp. TV was on, but the young man was too upset to notice anything that was shown, and was deep in his thoughts.

Bronson Peary walked in. He was worrying about Eddie (when the boy fell Bronson’s heart sank though he managed to play it cool), and was thinking for some time whether he should go and cheer Eddie up or let it stay as it is.

‘Hey, Eddie, how’s your finger? Still hurts?’ Bronson asked.

‘Yeah, a bit,’ Eddie replied calmly. ‘But more important is I can’t go to Austria now. I was so looking forward for it…’

‘Oh come on, it’s just one competition missing! You’ll be fine soon,’ Peary exclaimed, but Eddie said nothing. He looked really sad, so Bronson sat on Eddie’s bed next to him and put his right arm around Eddie’s shoulder.

‘It’s not too bad actually. We’ll use this time to improve your technique, and you’ll be stronger by the cup in Norway next month.’

‘I hope so…’ Eddie replied. ‘But I have no clue what I’ve done wrong during that jump! I wish I were as good as you, Bronson. I’m sure you’ve never ever performed a bad jump or landed other than on your feet after a jump.’

‘Ha! That’s very flattering, Eddie, but you are completely wrong!’ Bronson laughed. ‘I can’t count the number of times I fell on the slopes. Sometimes I lost concentration, sometimes I made technical mistakes, not to mention a couple, well, several times when I was quite tipsy while doing the jump. You fall but then you get up again! That’s the point. Never give up – I think you know perfectly well what that means. Everything’s gonna be all right, Eddie! It’s funny though you thought I’ve never fell. That’s impossible!’

**_‘But what I really have never done is that I’ve never kissed a guy,’ Bronson thought to himself. ‘Oh, if you only knew, Eds, how much I want to do it right now! Especially now that you are looking at me with your mouth open and your eyes lit up – your usual self! Some people would say you are not quite pretty, but you are absolutely gorgeous for me. Yes, you are handsome for me, and I couldn’t but fall in love with you because of your kind soul and passionate heart’._ **

Eddie was back in his joyous mood again. He smiled at Bronson. ‘Well, that’s what I thought, because you are so perfect at ski jumping!’ Eddie said. ‘Thank you so much, you are a real inspiration and a great friend, B,’ Eddie said and laid his head on Bronson’s shoulder. 

**_'Oh god, what is he doing?' Bronson thought. 'He’s lying on me now, and I’m hugging him! Did he call me B? What am I supposed to do? What if I kiss him now? He’ll be so shocked and surprised, I guess… If only I knew how he feels about me! I know he likes me, but is it only as a friend and a coach, or… I can do a 90 meter jump, but I’m so scared to tell the man that I love him! Actually I need to gather all my courage to do it. But one day I will. After he does a good attempt, or in the evening when we talk and drink milk and beer – I don’t know yet, but I will say: “I love you, Eddie Edwards.”_ **


End file.
